No Shower Sex Benny
by DosentLike
Summary: Benny and Ethan smut. BETHAN! DONT LIKE DONT READ, Also...welcome me back ;3!


**Just a little One-Shot for Bethanlovers out there!**

**Don't follow, no continuation!**

**Ethan and Benny have sex.**

**Boom, done!**

* * *

Benny tossed Ethan onto his bed with a 'thump'.

"Benny..." Ethan whispered into Benny's neck. Benny hovered over Ethan, who was panting harshly into his sweat covered neck. Moaning at the contact, Benny grabbed hard at Ethan's belt with his left hand, flicking at the sliver metal cover shielding the loop. Un-doing the belt, he slid it off through Ethan's pants and tossed it onto the floor.

He then removed Ethan's shirt. Throwing it into a vacant corner of the room, soon forgotten. Benny kissed down Ethan's chest lightly and grazed a nipple releasing a straggled cry from Ethan.

"Nghh-" Ethan released, whining into the hot steam filled air.

Benny smirked, rubbing the nipple a little rougher this time. Ethan ten brought his knuckle up to his moth and bit lightly to muffle any moans.

"Oh come on Ethan," Benny said, grabbing his arm. "I love your moans." Benny pulled his arm away with one hand and pinched the nipple in between his fingers, sending Ethan almost over the edge.

"A-ah!" Ethan moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Ethan's face turned bright red as Benny twisted his nipple lightly.

"I-" Benny cut Ethan off by kissing his swollen red lips.

"I bet you you're going to be screaming my name." Benny whispered into his ear, biting it gently. "I'm glad no one's home, they would start to suspect something if they heard you." Benny said a little bit louder as Ethan ached into his touch.

Ethan saw stars as Benny went right for his manhood. Gripping it tightly, Ethan let out a gasping shout.

"N-ahhh!" Ethan gasped, "Benny...Please..." He said as he grabbed at Benny's forearm.

Benny liked seeing a withering Ethan below him. Body covered in a layer of sweat and panting his name every time he touches a sensitive part of his little body. He loved these moments, and he was going to have some fun with it.

"Tell me," Benny whispered out loud.

"Wha...?" Ethan asked, confused and clearly to occupied on other things. He was just in his boxers and had the love of his life/best friend overtop of him teasing him in ridiculous amounts.

Who would want to talk?

Benny gripped his still clothed member tighter and Ethan let out a hiss of pain/pleasure.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." Benny said in a very demanding voice. Eyeing Ethan intensely and not letting him break eye contact, he slowly started to grope his member very harshly.

"Ahh..." Ethan released, "I- I want y-you to-Ngh!" he couldn't get the words out thanks to Benny squeezing his member very tightly. Benny then reached and raised the elastic band and slipped his hand under Ethan's boxers, releasing a staggered cry from Ethan.

Ethan was being tortured! Benny was just holding his cock tightly and not letting it move, and he wasn't continuing. He wanted to have Benny inside him so badly, but what did Benny want?

Oh...

"I want you..." He panted out, "To fuck me." Ethan thrusted his hips up into Benny's grip for maximum pleasure. He tried getting some pleasure but was soon flipped around onto his stomach in a single flip, the grip on his cock soon forgotten.

"Benny what are you..." Ethan started but was soon cut off by Benny stripping himself of his own clothes. One by one the articles fell to the floor in a hep and Benny was just standing there in his boxers, and jumping back into bed. He quickly grabbed the lube from Ethan's bedside table and put a generous amount on his fingers.

"I've been waiting for you to say something." Benny began, "I was beginning to believe you didn't want to continue."

"You're an idiot," Ethan said flipping himself back around so he was on his back, watching Benny's every move. "Just..." Ethan panted.

"Yeah,"Benny said, pulling Ethan's boxers down and grabbing his bulge in a slick grip.

"Ah...-" Ethan whispered, shaking under Benny's gaze and grip as he intensely assaulted Ethan's length. "Oh god..." Ethan panted harshly into Benny's ear. Ethan gripped the sheets tightly as Benny worked diligently at his cock.

Benny suddenly let go on Ethan's cock, making his release a whimper.

"Benny..." Ethan whispered. "Please...Stop teasing." He said grabbing at Benny's shoulder. Benny glanced down at Ethan's half lit eyes and grinned widely.

Benny ripped Ethan's boxer off completely and poured more lube into his hand. He slicked three fingers and rubbed the excess off on Ethan's cock, making him whine.

"Benny..." Ethan gasped as Benny slid a finger into Ethan, successfully stretching the sweaty boy. Ethan shuttered below Benny and waited for him to continue. After all the times that they have snuck around and done the exact same thing that they are doing right now, it never gets old. The way Ethan shudders before he cums, or the way Benny can find that spot in just a few thrusts. I will never get old. The spark will never go out.

Were perfect.

"Ah...Be-Benny...more..." Ethan whispers as he tries to push down onto Benny's fingers.

"Ah ah..."Benny bent down and whispered Into Ethan's sensitive ear. "We can't have you cuming before the real fun begins." He said sensually.

Benny finished stretching his lover and took one last long glance at Ethan and his beautiful body. Then, he removed his fingers, only to grab the lube yet again and spread it over his leaking cock. He hissed and gave Ethan a seductive look and a lick of the lips while stroking himself and covering his member. Ethan's cheeks reddened as Benny continued to not break eye contact. Benny suddenly broke eye connect and looked down at his newly slicked cock as he began to move Ethan's legs. He took the hint and spread his legs more and more until Benny was lined up with his entrance.

Benny slowly entered Ethan and kissed his bruised lips passionately.

"Ah... Benny."

"God Ethan..."

"Benny...!"

"Ethan...!"

Benny eventually found Ethan's prostate and probed it harshly. Benny grabbed at Ethan's very hard and painful member and matched his strokes with his hot thrusts.

"AH! Benny...Please, More." he panted out.

Benny complied by thrusting into Ethan's prostate dead on, making Ethan wrap his arms around Benny's sweat covered neck.

"Benny...I don't think I-"

"Me either..." Benny interrupted. "God Ethan, when did you get so tight...?" He said thrusting into Ethan harshly.

"Hah! Benny I..." Ethan didn't finish his sentence as he wrapped his legs around Benny's fast working torso. "I need...more." Ethan pleaded, as Benny replaced his grip on Ethan's legs to his back. Ethan's cock was rubbing up against Benny's torso as Benny nailed him into next week.

"Benny..." Ethan whispered into his ear as he wrapped his hair in Benny's slightly damp hair and tangled himself into a grip. "I-" Ethan cut off as he came onto his and Benny's torso. Benny grabbed at Ethan's hips in a vice grip and thrusted a few more times and came inside of Ethan.

The boys fell back onto Ethan's bed, panting intensely. They laid, covered in sweat for a few minutes and eventually broke the silence.

_...Until a mini van door was heard sliding shut and a muffled Jane thumping around came into ear shot._

"Get in the shower _**now**__!"_Ethan whispered loudly as he grabbed two towels from his closet in lighting speed. He speed into the shower very fast and left a dumbfounded Benny on his bed.

"Sweet..." Benny thought to himself.

Ethan came back with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"And," he said sternly. "So help me god. No shower sex!" He yelled as he walked off.

"Dammit!"

...

"Give me ONE good reason!"


End file.
